Component 7. Multiethnic Assessment Activities. Develop a team of researchers to direct observational assessment methodology across a variety of ethnic and cultural backgrounds. This group would produce a set of standardized observation tasks, develop a common set of procedures for sampling families, recruit and videotape samples of families across sites, archive the data across sites centrally, develop a basic coding system, and pilot test the coding system on the collected videotapes. Key staff. L. Allen, Reid, Dishion, Stoolmiller, Mayne